Do you want me or do you need me?
by deathwinged
Summary: How would it be if he wasn't there?


Do you want me or do you need me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 2 Ep 3 and takes place before Ep 4.

A/N 2: With this taking place before episode 4, it's just my thoughts of what they would have talked about before Andy get's trapped in the laundromat leading up to the current season

A/N 3: Song is by Third Eye Blind: How's It Going To Be

Thanks to natalienicole1981 for reviewing and helping out with some edits!

* * *

_I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore  
Before you take a swing  
I wonder what are we fighting for  
When I say out loud  
I want to get out of this  
I wonder is there anything  
I'm going to miss_

* * *

"So your rookie, engaged." Oliver stated, placing a glass of whiskey in front of Sam Swarek.

After a long day of finding heads in a trunk and chasing down a guy who bit Andy, drinks were a must after work.

"Yup. That's what you're supposed to do I hear." He said taking a sip.

"You uh, you talk to her about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know, advice maybe. Feelings." He said eyeing his beer.

"Feelings? I think you have the wrong person brother."

"You sure?"

"Weren't you the one that said to stay away since I'm her T.O?"

"Uh, yeah I did. But you were never one for rules."

"Well it's too late now." He said as he finished his drink and waved for another.

"You never know, things could happen and you could have an open window. Have you guys talked since the announcement?"

"I may have voiced my opinions."

Oliver took a sip of his beer. "Did you kill your friendship?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well in case you did, fix it, my money is on you." Oliver grinned.

* * *

_I wonder how it's going to be  
When you don't know me  
How's it going to be  
When you're sure I'm not there  
How's it going to be  
When there's no one there to talk to  
Between you and me  
Cause I don't care  
How's it going to be  
How's it going to be_

* * *

"How are the wedding plans?"

"Uh they're on hold." Andy replied as she poured Traci some wine.

"Didn't talk about it?"

"No not really. We've both been pretty busy to talk about it."

"How did Swarek take it?"

"Uh, he was okay with it, said congrats."

Traci looked at her. "Really? That's all he said?"

"He shared his thoughts."

"And?"

"Sharing is caring?"

Traci laughed. "You know I like you and Luke together, but I had a feeling that you'd end up with Swarek eventually."

"Ice Traci, remembering the ice?"

"Yes I remember, but he doesn't have to be ice forever Andy."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't marry Luke?"

"No. I'm just saying to be sure about what you want, marriage is serious business."

"I know, I know."

* * *

_Where we used to laugh  
There's a shouting match  
Sharp as a thumbnail scratch  
A silence I can't ignore  
Like the hammock by the  
Doorway we spent time in swings empty  
Don't see lightning like last fall  
When it was always about to hit me_

* * *

"How are things between you and Swarek though?"

"After the announcement, we haven't really talked, other than work related stuff."

"So you guys haven't talked since last week? Maybe he's jealous." Traci winked.

"Please, Sam jealous? He's too cool to be jealous."

"Do you think you guys will still be partners after you're married?"

Andy stayed quiet. "Do you think he'd switch?"

"Don't know. No one knows what goes on in that man's head. Well except maybe you." Traci noticed the way Andy's face changed at the thought of changing partners. "Just don't rush into anything and end up getting married tomorrow."

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Sounds juicy, what is it?" Traci asked as she sat up.

"Luke didn't propose on bended knee, I sort of found the ring right when he got home and asked on the spot."

"But the ring was for you right?"

"I think so. It was in his gun safe." She shrugged.

"Well either way, the ring is on your finger and not anyone else."

"Yeah I guess." Andy said as she looked at her left hand.

"Okay no more mopey Andy, you're engaged and we need to celebrate. The boys and Gail are at the Penny, we're getting shots."

"Traci no, I just wanted a quiet night." Andy said rolling her eyes slipping more into her couch.

"No such thing, let's go." Traci said as she stood up, grabbed Andy's jacket and threw it at her face.

* * *

_I wonder how's it going to be  
When it goes down  
How's it going to be  
When you're not around  
How's it going to be  
When you found out there was nothing  
Between you and me  
Cause I don't care  
How's it going to be_

* * *

Another night at The Black Penny, Sam Swarek sat at the bar nursing a drink in his hand. It'd been a slow day at work, and a quiet ride with Andy in the cruiser. Since the news of her engagement, things seemed a tad bit awkward between them. Sam knew that he couldn't hold anything against her about getting married, she has a boyfriend, and that's what couples do.

He truly wanted nothing but the best for her, the best meaning him. Hearing her big news, he clearly thought that he had lost his chance of anything happening. So many close calls, but they were just that, close calls.

Sam sat there thinking what he'd so after they were married. Boyd had mentioned about an opening in Guns and Gangs, and was debating on taking it or not. Sam wasn't sure if he'd be able to be around Andy while being married to someone else. One thing for sure, Sam would have to eventually talk to Andy, before making his decision.

From the corner of his eye he saw her enter the bar and head over to the Rookie's table. Not sure if she saw him or not, he didn't turn to look at her, but instead ordered another drink.

"Swarek's at the bar." Traci pointed out.

"I know. Saw him when we got here." Andy said as she placed her jacket on the back on her chair.

"What does everyone want?" Dov asked as he walked to the table.

"Get a round of beers and shots." Traci answered.

"Whiskey." Andy grinned.

"Got it." He said walking to the bar.

After a few rounds, Andy's eyes began to wander to a certain man sitting at the bar who was now talking to Jerry. She watched how he smiled and laughed with whatever they were walking about. She also hated the tension that was between them. He was her partner, and partners need to be on the same page to function.

She knew that he didn't like Luke very much, and everything he's told her was for her best interest. Everything he's told her, made her think about what she wanted in life and in her relationship with Luke. Then she found the ring and everything went out the window. Out that window also went her feelings about Sam, but somehow they were creeping back in through a back door.

Andy watched his every move from her seat, as he motioned to Jerry that he was going outside for a few minutes and to order him another drink. She then grabbed her own jacket and followed him out, finding him leaning against his truck.

* * *

_And how's it going to be  
When you don't know me anymore  
And how's it going to be  
Want to get myself back in again  
The soft dive of oblivion  
I want to taste the salt of your skin  
The soft dive of oblivion oblivion_

* * *

"Hey." She said as she walked up to him, taking in the winter frost that coated the night, which also fitted the coldness in their relationship. They haven't had a real conversation since the ring was put on her finger, maybe tonight would be the ice breaker.

Sam looked up finding Bambi eyes. "Hey." He shifted. "Having fun?"

"Uh yeah, just catching up with everyone, Traci is buying shots." She smiled.

"Hope you're not driving."

"Are you going to arrest me?"

"I'm off duty, but I just might." Andy laughed. "So uh, how are the wedding plans?"

"Nothing is set in stone yet, we've been busy."

"Oh. Well I'm sure it'll be great."

"Yeah. Great." She said not meeting his eyes.

"So…" he said breaking the silence.

"We're friends right? Still partners?"

Sam met her eyes. "Yeah Andy, we are, to both. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's been weird lately, and I don't want things to change."

"Things are going to change Andy, whether you like them or not." He said trying to not come off as rude.

"I know, but I like what we have."

"Andy. I like what we have too, but…"

"But what?"

"There are obstacles and things aren't going to stay the same. Just because you want everything to stay the same, they won't. You can't run away from life Andy. Everything you do, changes one thing."

"I get it. I just don't want _this_ to change."

"What are you scared of Andy?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Andy…" he said looking at her. The two went quiet. Sam stood there waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. He didn't want to wait their all night if she wasn't going to say anything. Sam shifted his legs so that he wasn't leaning on his truck. Andy saw the movement and knew she had to say something before he walked away from her.

"I…I want you in my life." She practically whispered. "You're the only constant I have."

Sam looked at her. What did she want from him? He knew what he wanted, her, just her. And here she is right in front of him, wanting to have everything, but knew that it wasn't tangible. He moved so that he was standing right in front of her, mere inches away, and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Do you want me or do you need me in your life?"

* * *

_How's it going to be  
When you don't know me any more  
How's it going to be  
How's it going to be_

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

*Still working on the last part of my "My Girls" series*


End file.
